


Трубка, скрипка и часы

by qazanostra



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Magic Realism, casefic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: Смерть всегда приходит не вовремя





	Трубка, скрипка и часы

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в 2013-м году на фест "Странные истории Шерлока Холмса". Переношу сюда в связи с угрозой краха дайри.
> 
> Тема работы: А бывают минуты, за которые можно отдать месяцы и годы! (А.П. Чехов).

_1891 год._

Джон смотрел на чёрные скалы, покрытые водяной пылью, и думал о том, что это не справедливо. Жить полной жизнью, следовать велению души, достигнуть пика своего предназначения и… рухнуть в холодные воды альпийского водопада, оставив после себя лишь холщовый мешок и опустошённость.  
Стоя на краю тропы, где окончились славные дни величайшего детектива Англии и Европы, Уотсон не мог произнести ни слова. Наверное, стоило бы отбросить приличия и отпустить рвущиеся из груди проклятия или произнести короткое «Покойся с миром, дорогой друг», но Джон молчал, не чувствуя ровным счётом ничего. Он проделал сложный путь: воевал и был ранен, вернулся на родину и нашёл себя в мирной жизни… Для чего? Чтобы вот так лишиться друга? Того, кто мог в любой момент ворваться в его дом со словами: «Джон, что вы делаете сегодня вечером? Ничего? Чудесно, нас ждёт кэб. Преступники не дремлют. Пора спасать Англию!»? Он ведь был так молод!  
\- Всему своё время, Джон.  
Негромкий голос заставил Уотсона невольно вздрогнуть. Он помнил этот голос, хоть слышал его всего однажды, двенадцать лет – вечность! – назад в Афганистане. Спокойные властные интонации, от которых в жилах моментально стынет кровь. Джон медленно обернулся и взглянул на незваного гостя. Высокий, худощавый, в неуместном на горной тропе костюме и чёрном плаще, он стоял, сложив узкие сухие кисти рук на серебряной ручке трости. При первом взгляде было трудно определить его возраст – пятьдесят? шестьдесят? – но тяжёлый взгляд его был много, много старше. И от этого Джону становилось страшно смотреть в эти понимающие, но безразличные к чужим терзаниям глаза.  
\- Его время пришло? – сглотнув подступающую панику, решился спросить доктор Уотсон.  
Гость промолчал, но ответа Джону и не требовалось. По скупому на эмоции лицу собеседника и так было понятно, что здесь и сейчас закончилось отпущенное Шерлоку Холмсу время.  
\- Ты звал меня, - всё так же негромко произнёс гость, и его тихий голос не заглушил даже шум водопада.  
В ответ на немое изумление доктора он указал кивком на грудь Джона. Только тогда Уотсон понял, что всё это время бессознательно сжимал в руке небольшой серебряный кулон, которого обычно избегал касаться. Вещица слабо мерцала и казалась ледяной, хотя будь она обычным украшением, должна была бы нагреться от тепла человеческого тела.  
\- Ты сделал это ненарочно, - гость на мгновение прикрыл глаза и качнул головой. – Тем не менее. Когда-то у нас с тобой был уговор. Ты хочешь о чем-нибудь попросить? Помни, что это единственный раз, когда я явился на призыв, - он выразительно вздёрнул бровь, ожидая ответа.  
У Джона в данный момент было только одно желание. Он недолго колебался, в конце концов, убедив себя, что гость действительно способен на это.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы он выжил, - отчаянно и упрямо Джон взглянул в глаза Смерти.  
Четвёртый Всадник Апокалипсиса хмыкнул, и в тот же миг кулон рассыпался в прах.

_2010 год._

\- …дерзкий, что это просто уму непостижимо! Выскочка! Нахал! Мелкий противный французишка!  
Дин сидел за ноутбуком и одним лишь взглядом из-под удивленно вздернутых бровей следил за хаотичными метаниями по их небольшому мотельному номеру обычно собранного и спокойного Короля Ада. Тот возник в центре комнаты совершенно внезапно и как будто даже не заметил перемещения откуда-то, где находился до этого.  
\- Ты сейчас о Наполеоне? – выглянувший из ванной Сэм с любопытством оглядел Кроули.  
Король словно в стену врезался. Резко остановился, осмотрелся, видимо, пытаясь понять, куда попал, и, гордо вскинув подбородок, сунул руки в карманы чёрного кашемирового пальто. Бравый вид его портили лишь торчащие в разные стороны волосы, создающие своего рода корону вокруг лысеющей макушки. Сэм фыркнул и вновь спрятался в ванной.  
\- Что?! – ещё не успокоившись окончательно, рявкнул Кроули.  
Дин подавил ухмылку и спрятался за монитором лэптопа – только глаза виднелись над крышкой. Честные-честные. И нисколечко не насмешливые. Кроули нехорошо посмотрел на старшего Винчестера сквозь ноутбук, но тот, видимо, обладал какими-то защитными свойствами, раз Дин не впечатлился силой взгляда.  
\- Ты что-то хотел? – разрядил обстановку вошедший в комнату Сэм.  
Король проследил взглядом его путь до кровати. Как ни в чём не бывало, Сэм залез в свою сумку и принялся искать чистые носки.  
\- У меня есть работа для вас, - буркнул Кроули раздражённо.  
\- И с какой это стати мы должны её выполнять? Ах да, вспомнил! Ты же обещал вернуть Сэму душу, - Дин скрестил руки на груди и, прищурившись, откинулся на спинку стула. – Кстати, напомни-ка, когда же ожидать это знаменательное событие?  
Кроули моментально заледенел: мгновение назад был раздосадованный мелкий клерк, а тут резко появилась царская осанка. Дин дёрнул уголком рта: позёр.  
\- Как только я сочту, что вы сделали достаточно, - холодно произнёс Король Ада. – Значит так…  
\- Значит так, - прервал его уже натянувший носки Сэм и поднялся во весь свой немаленький рост. – Ты откровенно задолбал своим «потом» и «когда сам решу». Мы так не договаривались. Нам нужны конкретные сроки.  
\- Что за бунт на корабле, Дровосек? – прищурился Кроули.  
\- Не бунт, а обсуждение сделки. Пора добавить конкретики в условия, не находишь?  
\- По-моему, всё и так оговорено, лосяра. Нечего уточнять, - демон не отводил взгляда от приближающегося Сэма.  
Дин, глядя на спорщиков, протянул руку и коснулся пальцами рукоятки лежавшего на столе пистолета. Сэм навис над Кроули и усмехнулся, взглянув на него сверху вниз. Нехорошо так усмехнулся, многообещающе. Кроули вздрогнул уголком губ, обозначая улыбку.  
\- Впрочем, кое-что я могу добавить в условия, - задумчиво произнёс он и похлопал Сэма ладонью по щеке. Стоило ему задержать руку, как от его пальцев по лицу и шее младшего Винчестера моментально растеклось омертвение – кожа становилась пепельно-чёрной с уродливыми красными прожилками сосудов. Сдавленно вскрикнув, Сэм рухнул на пол как подкошенный. Всё это заняло доли секунды.  
\- А ну, отошёл от него! – Дин вскочил со стула, пистолет моментально оказался в его руке дулом к Кроули. – Живо!  
\- Ах, какие мы нежные, - покачал головой тот, отступив на пару шагов от лежащего без сознания Сэма.  
Дин вышел из-за стола и, не сводя злого взгляда с Короля Ада, боком подошёл к брату. Кроули тем временем отошёл в другой конец комнаты, словно с самого начала и планировал там оказаться. Присев на корточки возле Сэма, Дин коснулся пальцами его шеи, нащупывая пульс. Кожа уже вернула свой нормальный цвет, но сам он еще не очнулся.  
\- С ним все в порядке, просто отключился ненадолго, - прокомментировал Кроули. – Полежит, отдохнёт, а то целый год не спать – это на пользу не идёт.  
Дин зло зыркнул на него, опуская пистолет.  
\- Что ты так смотришь? – невинно похлопал ресницами демон. – Это был всего лишь пробник Ада, маленький его кусочек. Я обещал вернуть его душу, я её верну и сделаю это по доброй воле, хоть сделки как таковой мы и не заключали.  
\- Так пора бы и заключить, - тщательно сдерживая злость, ответил Дин.  
\- Не терпится со мной поцеловаться? – вздёрнул бровь Кроули. Дина передёрнуло. – Прости, лапуля, но моё сердце уже принадлежит другому. В общем, слушай меня внимательно: как только твой чугуноголовый братец очнётся, вы соберёте бельишко, засунете свои прекрасные задницы в древнее корыто, которое по недоразумению называете машиной, и отправитесь в Иллинойс. Город называется Джексонвилль. На юге города есть мотель «Ранняя пташка». Зарезервируете себе гнёздышко и будете ждать дальнейших указаний. Ясно?  
Дин скрипнул зубами, рука с пистолетом опасно подрагивала.  
\- Ну вот и славно.  
Мгновение, и Короля Ада уже и след простыл.  
\- Сукин сын, - рыкнул Дин, проведя ладонью по лицу. Выдохнул, опустил взгляд на приходящего в себя брата. – Эй, Сэм, хватит валяться.  
Не удосужившись помочь бездушному брату встать на ноги, Дин вернулся за стол и, отхлебнув остывшего кофе, полез в лэптоп искать Джексонвилль.

В Джексонвилль они добрались спустя семь долгих часов плутания по местечковым дорогам. Не то, чтобы Дин не знал, куда ехать, но и являться на место назначения по первому зову Кроули он не собирался. Считайте этаким выражением протеста против того вопиющего факта, что им приходится работать на демона. Дин злился из-за того, что иного выбора у них не было.  
Сэм, казалось, не придавал этому особого значения. Точнее, его оболочка. Настоящий Сэм – ум, честь и совесть семейства Винчестеров – всё ещё оставался в Клетке с Люцифером. А этот робот, перестав притворяться, превратился в… робота. Совершенно беспардонное, асоциальное существо, не способное хоть сколько-нибудь переживать за окружающих. Его интересовал лишь он сам, а ещё дело, где можно размахивать пушкой и, совершенно не заботясь о моральном состоянии свидетелей, давить на них огромным ростом и грозными речами. Сэм превратился не просто в «злого полицейского». Он стал язвительным и резким, как доктор Хаус. Это настолько не вязалось с образом настоящего Сэма, что в своём сознании Дин разделил их и общался с робоСэмом, как с посторонним. Кто бы знал, как это было тяжело…  
Припарковавшись перед административным зданием мотеля «Ранняя пташка», Дин размял затёкшие мышцы спины и отправил Сэма снять номер. Хлопнула дверца машины, и Винчестер полез в карман за телефоном. Номер стоял на быстром наборе. Спустя пару гудков трубка кашлянула басовитым: «Слушаю».  
\- Бобби, это Дин, - Винчестер стёк по сиденью ниже и прикрыл глаза. – Звоню узнать, как дела?  
\- Как дела… - пробурчала трубка голосом Бобби. – Никак. Пока. Сам понимаешь, это нечто экстраординарное, тут с лёту и не скажешь, что делать.  
\- Совсем никаких идей? – устало спросил Дин, бросив взгляд на видневшийся в окне здания ресепшен. Сэм прислонился к стойке администратора и охмурял молоденькую работницу. Девушка краснела под его многозначительными взглядами. – У тебя же тонны книг. И ни в одной не упоминается потеря души?  
\- Вижу, ты жаждешь помочь мне перерыть эту тонну, - язвительно отозвался Сингер. – Что ж, ты в курсе, где я живу, жду с нетерпением.  
\- Я бы с удовольствием, но Кроули организовал нам командировку, - поморщился Дин.  
\- Хм, - многозначительно изрёк Бобби. – Вы всё ещё работаете на него?  
\- Сам не в восторге, но сукин сын держит нас за яйца, - Винчестер вздохнул. – Шансы-то вообще есть?  
\- Нет ничего невозможного, - философски заметил собеседник.  
В трубке что-то грохнуло, звякнуло и заскворчало. Дин подумал о домашней стряпне Сингера и сглотнул слюну.  
\- Ладно, потянем время, посмотрим, чего от нас хочет Его Адское Величество, - Дин покосился на плюхнувшегося на сиденье Сэма. Тот выглядел довольным донельзя. – Звони, если что нароешь.  
\- Угу, - отозвался Бобби и отключился.  
Дин спрятал телефон в карман куртки и развернулся всем корпусом к брату.  
\- Давай договоримся: никаких цыпочек в нашем номере, окей? Мне одного раза хватило.  
\- Дин, это естественная и прекрасная сторона жизни, - ухмыльнулся Сэм. – Ты сам так говорил.  
\- И что ты мне тогда ответил? «Эту твою сторону я предпочёл бы не видеть»*, - процитировал Дин.  
\- Я нравлюсь женщинам, - развёл руками младший. – Ничего не могу с собой поделать.  
Дин с нечитаемым выражением лица пару секунд сверлил его взглядом, затем развернулся и сел прямо.  
\- Где наш номер? – спросил он.  
\- В торце здания, предпоследний.  
Аккуратно выехав с парковки, Дин объехал здание и остановил Детку напротив номера. Заглушив мотор и вынув ключи из замка зажигания, он открыл дверцу и, не глядя на брата, бросил:  
\- Никаких цыпочек при мне, Сэм, - и многозначительно захлопнул дверь.  
___________________________________  
*Отсылка к диалогу из 3х01 «Великолепная семёрка» и к 6х09 «Если верите, хлопайте в ладоши». В первой серии Сэм застал Дина за занятием сексом, а во второй Дин застал Сэма.

Кроули так и не обозначил своего присутствия, поэтому поздним вечером Дин совершил ритуальное осыпание номера соляными дорожками и с чистой совестью улёгся спать. Плевать на то, что Кроули войти не сможет. Захочет донести свои «указания» - постучится в дверь, и корона с него не свалится. Сэм, вопреки ожиданиям, не упорхнул на свидание с администраторшей, а спокойно уселся за стол с лэптопом и то ли переписывался с кем-то, то ли в «Сапёра» играл, но старался особо не шуметь.  
Дин провалился в вязкую полудрёму, где его встретил бездушный братец, танцующий танго с обнажённой представительницей народа фейри. Крылышки сказочного создания трепетали, роняя на все обозримые поверхности золотистую пыльцу. Волосы Сэма уже блестели от этой пыльцы, и он изящным движением головы отбрасывал их назад… Дин отплевался от попавших в рот перьев из подушки и перевернулся на другой бок, сбегая от странного сна.  
Какое-то время спустя старший Винчестер понял, что окончательно забыться нормальным сном ему мешает странный назойливый звук. Вздохнув и открыв глаза, он полежал немного, прислушиваясь. В полумраке комнаты Дин заметил Сэма, всё так же сидевшего за столом. Тот просматривал что-то в ноутбуке, листая страницы тачпадом практически неслышно. Звук доносился откуда-то из-за стены и напоминал нечто среднее между плачем баньши* и комариным звоном.  
\- Чего не спишь? – негромко спросил Сэм. Отблески света от монитора лэптопа делали его лицо похожим на жуткую маску: бледные нос и скулы и чёрные провалы вместо глаз.  
\- Тебя не нервирует этот звук? - сморгнув наваждение, спросил Дин.  
\- Скрипка? – нахмурившись, уточнил Сэм. – Я уже привык, - добавил он, пожав плечами.  
Только после его слов Дин понял, что это за звук.  
\- Сколько сейчас? - простонал он, прикрыв ладонью глаза.  
\- Почти три часа ночи.  
\- Кошмар, - уронив ладонь на простынь, выдохнул Дин. – Этот Паганини недоделанный когда-нибудь заткнётся?  
В ответ его реплике скрипач взял особенно визгливую ноту и резко оборвал звук. Не успел старший Винчестер порадоваться тишине, как скрипка басовито изобразила вступление к танго, мелодия которого преследовала Дина и во сне.  
\- Да мать же вашу! – ругнулся он и от души засадил кулаком в стену над своей головой. – Дайте людям поспать, меломаны хреновы!  
Скрипач его, по всей видимости, не расслышал, потому что мелодия набирала обороты, отдавая глухой пульсирующей болью в висках Дина.  
\- Сэм, ты не мог бы с ним разобраться? Всё равно ведь не спишь, - старшему Винчестеру было категорически лень выбираться из тёплой кровати и ползти под мелкий ноябрьский дождь.  
\- Пристрелить? – уточнил Сэм.  
Дин покосился на брата.  
\- Ну зачем же так радикально? Поговорить для начала.  
Сэм поднялся из-за стола и накинул куртку, сунув за ремень джинсов пистолет. Дин со вздохом поднялся следом: кто его знает, этого бездушного робота? С него станется привести аргументы огнестрельного характера.  
Воздух на улице был влажным и холодным. Мелкий дождик водяной пылью оседал на всех обозримых поверхностях. Лицо Дина тут же стало мокрым, и он решил, что, если вдруг в ванной закончится вода, то можно будет спокойно помыться прямо посреди парковки.  
Танго плавно сменилось незнакомой тоскливой мелодией, переходящей в «плач баньши». Дин поднял воротник куртки и направился к двери самого крайнего номера. Сэм шёл следом. По его лицу трудно было определить, о чём тот думал: то ли об администраторше, то ли о способе прикончить музыканта.  
Стукнув пару раз кулаком по двери, Дин сунул руки в карманы и покосился на хмурое ночное небо. Две минуты на улице, а одежду уже можно выжимать.  
Скрипка захлебнулась мелодией и умолкла. По ту сторону раздались шаги и стихли у двери. Открывать никто не спешил.  
\- Эй, Паганини! – проорал Дин. – Ты хоть в курсе, сколько время? Мы тут вообще-то уснуть пытаемся.  
Дверь в номер распахнулась, и в грудь Дина чёрным дулом уставился револьвер. Намётанным глазом охотник тут же определил, что, хоть пистолет и старый, но за ним явно хорошо ухаживали, так что на осечку можно не рассчитывать.  
\- Кто вы и что вам нужно? – вопросил хозяин номера, окидывая незваных гостей колючим взглядом.  
Двух секунд хватило Дину, чтобы составить мнение о незнакомце. Высокий, почти с Дина ростом, молодой человек, с явным английским акцентом. Одет он был в драные джинсы и бежевый свитер, которые на его худощавом теле смотрелись немного нелепо – тут лучше бы подошли брюки и рубашка. Волосы – немного короче, чем у Сэма, - он зачесал назад, и даже в такую глухую ночь причёска выглядела аккуратной. Тонкие аристократические черты лица источали холодное презрение и недоверие.  
Дин пришёл к выводу, что человек этот умён, с оружием обращаться умеет, но револьвер держит не очень уверенно, значит, есть шанс его обезоружить.  
\- Мы – ваши соседи, - буркнул старший Винчестер. – И хотели бы отдохнуть с дороги.  
\- Вам мешает моя скрипка? – почему-то удивлённо уточнил незнакомец.  
\- Вы поразительно догадливы, - язвительно ответил Дин, невольно подстраиваясь под манеру общения собеседника. Выговор у него был тягучий, окончания слов скрипач произносил глухо, «в нос».  
\- Прошу прощения, джентльмены, не хотел вас побеспокоить. Когда я заселился, соседняя комната была пуста.  
\- Правильно, - подал голос Сэм. – В мотелях так и бывает. А теперь в ней живём мы. Так что не могли бы вы прекратить заниматься своими музыкальными извращениями на всю округу?  
\- Хм. Не очень-то вы вежливо просите, мистер…  
\- Я всегда такой, когда в меня тычут пушкой, - указав взглядом на револьвер, оборвал его Сэм.  
\- Чувак, тактичность, - закатив глаза, напомнил брату Дин. Манера робоСэма общаться с людьми, когда не нужно прикрываться маской доброжелательности, его просто убивала. В такие моменты Дин как никогда остро нуждался в настоящем Сэме с его врождённым талантом очаровывать и располагать к себе всех в радиусе мили.  
\- Знаешь, не слишком-то тактично пиликать на скрипке в три часа ночи и наставлять пистолет на первых встречных, - отбрил младшенький. Дин выразительно посмотрел на него, и тот недовольно проглотил новую реплику.  
Сосед внимательно за ними наблюдал, но опускать своё оружие не спешил. Дин ещё немного посверлил взглядом бездушного и снова посмотрел на скрипача.  
\- Прошу прощения, джентльмены, - произнёс тот. – Раньше мне попадались соседи, реагировавшие на мои ночные концерты спокойнее. Просто я ещё не привык жить в подобном месте.  
\- Ладно, - вздохнул старший Винчестер. – Поздно уже. Давайте хотя бы до утра без этих ваших… концертов, хорошо?  
\- Разумеется, сэр. Ещё раз извините.  
Кивнув, Дин отошёл к своему номеру, Сэм нехотя поплёлся следом. По всей видимости, ему хотелось развить конфликт и подраться. Старший усмехнулся – этот амбал, не напрягаясь, мог сломать скрипача одной левой.  
\- Тебе этот чудак не показался знакомым? – прервал его мысли голос брата.  
\- Не особо, - отозвался Дин. – А что?  
\- Просто… Кажется, я его видел в какой-то газете.  
Они остановились у дверей своего номера, и Сэм задумчиво прищурился, глядя на соседскую дверь.  
\- Ты прав, он просто звезда.  
Дёрнувшись от неожиданности, Сэм развернулся и едва не уткнулся носом в макушку Кроули.  
\- Полегче, лосяра, - глядя снизу вверх, сказал тот. – Зашибёшь ненароком.  
\- В смысле – «звезда»? – уточнил Дин, не обращая внимания на пыхтящего от досады Сэма: его поймали врасплох, и, разумеется, терминатор был недоволен этим фактом.  
\- Пригласите папочку в номер, детишки, и он расскажет вам занятную сказочку.  
Дин открыл дверь, ногой стёр соляную линию и впустил демона внутрь.  
________________________________  
*Баньши (от ирл. beansídhe— женщина из Ши) — фигура ирландского фольклора, женщина, которая, согласно поверьям, является возле дома обречённого на смерть человека и своими характерными стонами и рыданиями оповещает, что час его кончины близок.

Закрыв дверь перед носом грубиянов, по недоразумению оказавшихся его соседями, скрипач вернулся в кресло, где перед этим музицировал. Ему нужно было подумать, а скрипка всегда помогала сосредоточиться. Ну, ещё Джон, но Джона здесь нет, хотя от его широких взглядов на окружающий мир как раз в этом случае был бы толк.  
Шерлок снова взял в руки инструмент. Это была не его скрипка, звучала она совершенно не так, поэтому сбивала с мысли, даже когда Холмсу казалось, что он привык к её звучанию. Но без неё было бы совсем тоскливо. Коснувшись пальцами струн, он погрузился в размышления.  
Ещё неделю назад Шерлок Холмс мирно лёг спать на юге Франции, в Монпелье, а проснулся за океаном в – как там этот шотландский неврастеник сказал? – Соединённых Штатах Америки. И что самое невероятное: даже не в своём 1894-м году! Шерлок уже было предположил, что на самом-то деле пребывает под гипнозом или надышался каких-нибудь не очень полезных испарений во время очередного химического эксперимента, и всё это ему чудится. Но окружающий новый мир был настолько реальным!  
Взять вот хотя бы его одежду. Шерлоку было бы гораздо удобнее в привычных брюках или, на крайний случай, в домашнем халате. Но мистер Кроули заявил, что «в этом тряпье вы, мистер Холмс, выглядите не под стать данному месту и времени». И принёс вот это… Вот эти штаны с дырками. Ткань, несомненно, была весьма интересной, Шерлоку уже доводилось видеть образцы. Но всё равно, брюки по его разумению не должны быть рваными. Дырки эти – это самая настоящая вульгарность! Пошло и в такую холодную сырую погоду непрактично.  
А ещё эти машины! Это что-то невероятное! Большая железная повозка, ничем не похожая на привычный лондонский кэб, ехала гораздо – и без лошади! Потрясающе! Шерлок порадовался за потомков, живущих в этом времени: если уж они додумались до такого изобретения, как автомобиль, то человечество не так безнадёжно в своём умственном развитии, как порой казалось Холмсу.  
На то, чтобы свыкнуться с мыслью о возможном перемещении во времени, у Шерлока ушёл целый день, в течение которого он бродил по окрестностям, наблюдая и делая выводы. Детектив был ошеломлён и, что греха таить, немного напуган. Этот шотландец, Кроули, позволил ему погулять, а потом запер в номере, выдав указания искать и думать.

Думать Шерлок очень любил. Искать – тоже, но легче всего получается это делать с напарником, в то время, как думать можно было и в одиночестве. Но всё дело в том, что Шерлок не выносил, когда ему указывают, что нужно делать, тем более в такой грубой форме, какую позволял мистер Кроули. К тому же, новая обстановка и невероятные условия чрезвычайно отвлекали. Шерлоку хотелось изучать окружающие предметы будущего, пока есть возможность, а не потакать прихотям шотландца.  
Когда Шерлоку что-то не нравилось, он становился крайне язвительным и за словом в карман не лез. Потому-то Кроули и не мог выносить его общество дольше пяти минут. Будучи весьма наблюдательным, Шерлок моментально вычислил болезненные темы собеседника и каждый раз старался поддеть его. Тактика работала без сбоев, поэтому у детектива было время подумать над словами шотландца.  
\- Ты не должен был выжить, - сказал тот в их первую встречу. – И кое-кто, кому ты небезразличен, спас тебя.  
Холмс и сам понимал, что не погиб вместе с Мориарти только чудом. И если существует возможность перемещения во времени, то почему бы не существовать возможности чудесного спасения?  
Шерлок вздохнул и покачал головой. Он знал только одного человека, которого всегда искренне беспокоило его, Холмса, благополучие.  
\- Джон, Джон… - выдохнул он. – Во что же вы ввязались, друг мой?  
Чужая скрипка ответила ему однотонной вибрацией потревоженных струн.

\- Холмс? Тот самый Холмс, который Шерлок и величайший детектив Англии? – глаза Сэма сияли восторгом первооткрывателя.  
Дин покосился на брата.  
\- А ещё выскочка с завышенным самомнением, - добавил он штришок к общему портрету. – Чувак, только не говори, что не смотрел этот английский сериал.  
\- Да брось, Дин! – отмахнулся сидящий верхом на стуле Сэм.  
Он сверкнул счастливой улыбкой, и Дину на мгновение показалось, что вот он – его Сэмми, и душа у него на месте.  
\- То, что чувак может оказаться засранцем – не повод отказаться от возможности с ним перетереть!  
А нет, померещилось.  
\- С таким сленгом много не наобщаешься, - подал голос Кроули. – Мистер Холмс родом из девятнадцатого века, и манеры у него соответствующие. Фильтруй базар, Лосяра.  
Сэм фыркнул, но заткнулся, явно размышляя о том, какие темы для разговора можно поднять.  
\- И что же заставило мистера Холмса покинуть его гостеприимное время и очутиться в начале двухтысячных? – спросил Дин, скрестив руки на груди. Весь разговор он подпирал стену, взглядом отслеживая перемещения Кроули по номеру.  
\- Я заставил, - нескромно отозвался Король Ада. – Всё дело в том, что у этого выскочки есть то, что принадлежит мне.  
В комнате повисло молчание. Судя по всему, Винчестерам предлагалось возмутиться данной несправедливости. Винчестеры отчего-то не возмутились. Кроули вздохнул.  
\- Это магический предмет, - снизошёл он до ответа. – Нечто, что не имеет конкретной формы, а меняется, подстраиваясь под обстоятельства. Тем не менее, суть этого предмета неизменна – он отмеряет человеческую жизнь.  
На этот раз молчание оказалось зловещим, как перед бурей.  
\- Что? – как-то чересчур тихо спросил Дин.  
\- Жизнь, - закатил глаза Кроули. – Человеческую, - зачем-то уточнил он.  
Винчестеры смотрели на Короля очень нехорошими взглядами, словно примерялись, куда будет удобнее иголки втыкать. Кроули решил спасать свою драгоценную шкурку. Он прекрасно понимал, что этим братикам не по душе тот факт, что их жизни кто-то там чем-то меряет.  
\- У каждого человека есть срок, по окончании которого к нему приходит жнец и забирает душу. У жнецов есть списки с именами и датами. Сроки эти можно менять, продлевая при помощи сделок. Как это происходит – корпоративная тайна демонов перекрёстка, не в этом суть. Суть в том, что есть некая вещица, способная продлить жизнь, и её у меня украли.  
\- И как эта вещица оказалась у Холмса? – спросил Сэм.  
\- Понятия не имею, - нахохлился Кроули, явно недовольный существующим положением дел. – Суть в том, что Холмс должен был погибнуть молодым в Альпах, но выжил и пустился в путешествия. Кто его спас, я не знаю. Где моя вещь, не имею понятия, но я чувствую её. Она где-то рядом с Холмсом.  
\- Так забери её, - недоумённо вздёрнул брови Сэм. – В чём проблема-то?  
\- Я её не вижу! – внезапно рявкнул Кроули. Его бесила сама необходимость говорить об этом с Винчестерами. – В данный момент её хозяином является этот французишка, поэтому он прячет её от меня. И, что самое интересное, он совершенно не помнит, чтобы брал у меня что-то. Ваша задача – помочь ему вспомнить и вернуть мне моё. Ясно?  
Дин поджал губы, сдерживая едкую реплику по поводу командного тона демона.  
\- Тогда отсыпайтесь, а утром я вас познакомлю с детективом, - сказал Кроули, направляясь к двери.  
Он уже открыл её, когда Дин не выдержал и спросил:  
\- Один вопрос: почему французишка? Он же англичанин.  
Кроули зло захлопнул дверь, не удостоив его ответом.  
\- У Холмса есть французские корни, - ответил вместо демона Сэм. – Видимо, это оскорбляет патриотические чувства мистера Фергюса Родерика МакЛеода.  
Дин закатил глаза и, не раздеваясь, плюхнулся на свою кровать.  
\- Гаси свет, Сэм, - буркнул он.  
Со щелчком выключателя комната погрузилась во мрак.

Утро наступило в тот момент, когда по внутренним часам Шерлока было время вечернего чая. Прободрствовав всю ночь, теперь он ощущал себя уставшим и злым. Холмс никак не мог привыкнуть к шуму за окном, хоть и жил здесь уже неделю. Машины грохотали по шоссе недалеко от мотеля и мешали сосредоточиться, хотя в данный конкретный момент Шерлок и вовсе предпочёл бы вздремнуть.  
Стук в дверь вывел его из состояния печальной задумчивости. Шерлок поднялся с кресла и размял затёкшую спину, размышляя о том, что в последние часы гости к нему зачастили. Конечно же, он не был против компании – сейчас даже больше, чем обычно. Однако Шерлок не мог не насторожиться: в этом времени просто не было людей, которым он мог оказаться нужным, так что от пришлых можно ожидать всего.  
Прихватив с собой свой верный револьвер, каким-то непостижимым образом переместившийся во времени вместе с ним, Холмс открыл дверь и встретился взглядом с недоверчивыми зелёными глазами. Мгновение спустя он понял, что это его сосед, и он пришёл не один, а в компании своего приятеля. Мелькнувшая в левом нижнем углу чёрная тень оказалась мистером Кроули – на фоне ночных визитёров шотландец выглядел садовым гномом. Шерлок усмехнулся сравнению и перевёл взгляд на соседей.  
\- Знакомьтесь, - буркнул Кроули, просочившись в комнату мимо Холмса. – Мистер Холмс, это Лапуля и Лосяра. Они в курсе досадного инцидента с утерей моей собственности и помогут вам вспомнить, куда же ыы её всё-таки дели.  
Лапуля и Лосяра?  
Холмс вздёрнул брови, уголки губ помимо воли дрогнули в улыбке. «Лапуля» сверкнул зелёными глазищами и молча вошёл. Шерлок невольно отступил, пропуская его – мужчина явно представлял угрозу, это ощущалось и во взгляде, и в бесшумных стремительных движениях. «Лосяра» вошёл следом, и Холмс невольно сглотнул. Этот «лосяра» двигался столь бесшумно и стремительно – при его-то габаритах! – что не возникало сомнений в его бойцовских качествах.  
По всему выходило, что случайные соседи были вовсе не случайными. Довольно спокойные и приятные, несмотря на бестактность, ночные визитёры превратились в двух опасных хищников, которым вот-вот укажут цель. И Холмс был совершенно уверен, что мистер Кроули не контролирует их: при желании эти двое могут запросто откусить руку и ему.  
\- Я вернусь, когда будут результаты.  
Кроули хлопнул по плечу «Лапулю», и Шерлок убедился в своих выводах: тот дёрнулся, уходя от контакта, и опасно сощурил глаза. Кроули, казалось, этого не заметил и под совершенно одинаковыми злыми взглядами своих бойцов вышел из номера. Хлопнула дверь, и бойцы, синхронно повернувшись, мгновенно переключили внимание на Шерлока.  
\- Надо же, - потянул детектив, бесцеремонно осматривая гостей.  
\- Назовёшь «Лапулей» – останешься без зубов, - негромко предупредил тот, что пониже ростом, и бесцеремонно уселся в кресло Шерлока. Скрипка привлекла его внимание. Он тронул пальцем струны, покосившись на своего напарника, потом сунул руки в карманы и уставился на Шерлока.  
\- И как же мне вас звать? – заложив руки за спину, Холмс расправил плечи и высокомерно взглянул на… «Лапулю».  
\- Я – Сэм, - отозвался второй гость. – А это, - он ткнул пальцем в напарника: - мой брат Дин.  
Хм, не напарник? Интересно…  
Шерлок уже успел сделать некоторые выводы, наблюдая за взаимодействием этих двоих. То, как они двигались, как размещались в пространстве и переглядывались, говорило о долгих годах совместной работы. Они понимали друг друга без слов, хоть в данный момент между ними не всё гладко.  
\- Не обращайте внимания на моего брата, - заметив сканирующий взгляд Шерлока, произнёс Сэм. – Он просто не выспался.  
\- А вы? – повернувшись, Холмс осмотрел Сэма с ног до головы. – Вы выглядите вполне отдохнувшим.  
Тот странно дёрнул уголком губ, мельком взглянув на брата. Шерлок успел развернуться к Дину и уловить лёгкое движение глаз прежде, чем тот отвернулся к окну. Система условных сигналов? Надо же, как интересно! И как долго они её разрабатывали?..  
\- Мне нужно гораздо меньше времени на сон, - ворвался в его размышления голос Сэма. – Но здесь мы не за тем, чтобы обсуждать эту особенность моей физиологии. Присаживайтесь, мистер Холмс. Сейчас мы займёмся поисками.

Дину было скучно.  
Он уже успел поиграть в игру на мобильнике, сходить за едой, выпить пару литров отстойного кофе, пофлиртовать с официанткой из забегаловки напротив мотеля и подружиться с дворовой кошкой, гревшейся лучах бледного осеннего солнца прямо на капоте Импалы. Чёрная кошка с белыми лапками как-то очень органично смотрелась на Детке, и Дин не мог не подойти. Кошка ластилась, урчала и жмурила свои изумрудные глазёнки в ответ на ласку.  
Сейчас же Дин расположился на единственной в номере кровати и беззастенчиво зевал.  
Мистер Шерлок Холмс, великий детектив всея Британии и прочая, оправдал его ожидания: он был язвительным, высокомерным и общался с ними так, словно они слизни, а не люди. Нет, в уме ему, конечно, не откажешь, но до чего же он узко мыслил, когда дело касалось сверхъестественного!  
«Господи, Дин, вы несёте чушь!»  
«Апокалипсис – это досужий вымысел алчных священников, которым выгодно держать паству в священном трепете. Иконы и свечи тогда очень хорошо раскупаются»  
«Призраки? Какая нелепица!»  
Нелепица! Ишь, слово какое употребил. Сам он… нелепица. Вместе со своим ограниченным восприятием.  
Сэму, казалось, доставляло удовольствие общаться с Холмсом, всё-таки они говорили на одном языке. Младший всегда был зубрилой, и дня не мог провести, чтобы не изучить что-нибудь. В его ноуте вся информация всегда упорядочена и систематизирована. Дину иногда казалось, что Сэму нужно что-то большее, чем лэптоп. Библиотека, например. С книжными стеллажами, шкафом с карточками и алфавитно-тематическая систематизация. Чтобы Сэм мог торчать там дни напролёт, изучая и раскладывая знания по полочкам в буквальном смысле слова.  
Дворовая кошка скользнула в приоткрытую дверь и бесцеремонно забралась на кровать – поближе к Дину. Винчестер почесал ей за ухом и улыбнулся. Вздохнув, он сосредоточился на разговоре брата и детектива.  
\- И на чём же основана ваша теория? – Холмс вопросительно поднял брови. В пальцах он вертел старомодный грифельный карандаш. Шерлок отказывался пользоваться современными ручками и рисовал свои схемы на листе бумаги, игнорируя лэптоп Сэма.  
\- На элементарных размышлениях, - ответил Сэм, откинувшись на спинку кресла. – Посудите сами, Кроули говорил о том, что предмет этот отмеряет человеческие жизни, так?  
\- Предположим, - скептически фыркнул Холмс. – Но чисто теоретически. Всё равно, это как-то дико…  
\- Да прекрати ты упираться! – не выдержал Дин. Ему надоело ждать, когда до этого гения дойдёт, что сверхъестественное существует. – Все доказательства у тебя под носом, а ты их игнорируешь!  
\- О, да, - Шерлок возвёл очи горе. – Прямо уйма доказательств. С таким же успехом это может быть и наркотический дурман. Перед тем, как лечь спать во Франции, я целый день провёл в лаборатории, исследуя свойства опиатов.  
\- Слышал, Сэм? Он нас за глюки принимает.  
Сэм покачал головой, усмехнувшись.  
\- Мы не галлюцинации, - сообщил он Холмсу, для усиления эффекта слов покачав головой.  
\- И не мираж или сон, - добавил Дин, подавшись вперёд. – И оттого, что ты будешь игнорировать этот факт, ничего не изменится. Мы настоящие. Кроули – демон. Самый настоящий, с серой и прочими атрибутами. Призраки существуют. И полтергейст тоже. Как и вервульфы, перевёртыши, зомби и прочие твари.  
\- Ещё скажите, что брауни тоже, - фыркнул Шерлок.  
\- Не знаю, как насчёт брауни, но фэйри и леприконы очень даже реальны, - процедил сквозь зубы Дин. Воспоминания о предыдущем деле с похищениями первенцев были ещё свежи.  
Холмс слегка прищурился, глядя на Дина, словно решал, можно ли ему верить. Винчестер взгляд выдержал.  
\- А вервульфы эти ваши… Они в волков оборачиваются?  
\- Не совсем, - подал голос Сэм. – Зубы и когти есть, но всё это – в человеческом обличии. Сердца едят. Неприглядное зрелище, - слегка поморщился он.  
Шерлок перевёл на него взгляд, и Дин откинулся на подушку. Этот разговор его доконает. Надо же быть настолько твердолобым, чтобы принципиально не замечать очевидного! Кошка сунула морду под его руку, напрашиваясь на ласку. Дин погладил её, успокаиваясь под мерное урчание.  
Детектив немного помолчал, рассматривая своих гостей. Он явно разрывался между желанием не верить в такую глупость и необходимостью принять доказательства к сведению.  
\- Ладно, - примирительно произнёс он. – Допустим.  
Дин вскинул взгляд и посмотрел на него исподлобья.  
\- Допустим, вы правы, и это… нечто, что не имеет определённой формы, действительно как-то… кхм… отмеряет мою жизнь, - Шерлок немного помолчал. – С чего вы взяли, что это какой-то измерительный прибор? – спросил он у Сэма.  
\- Потому что он отмеряет жизнь, - ответил тот.  
Глаза Холмса метнулись вниз, скосили вправо и вернулись на свою исходную позицию меньше, чем за секунду. Дин уже понял, что это означает глубокий анализ информации.  
\- Думаете, стоит понимать это буквально? – спросил детектив.  
\- Думаю, да.  
Шерлок выдохнул, откинувшись на спинку своего кресла.  
\- Мне не хватает моей трубки, - печально произнёс он. – Без никотина это всё кажется дурным сном, в котором я решительно ничего не понимаю… Так, ладно, - оборвал он себя. – Измерительный прибор. Сгодится как теория. Что дальше?  
\- Вы ничего подобного не находили? – спросил Сэм. – Линейки, циркули. Весы какие-нибудь…  
\- Находить не находил, но подобных вещей в моей лаборатории уйма. Правда, ни одна из них не переместилась со мной во времени. А ведь, по словам шотландца, вещица эта должна быть со мной.  
\- А что переместилось? – навострил уши Дин.  
\- Одежда и револьвер, - ответил Холмс. – Но мистер Кроули их уже осмотрел и не нашёл своего мерила жизни.  
\- А что, если вы его не видите? – задумчиво проговорил Сэм.  
\- В каком смысле? – нахмурился Шерлок. – Это ведь какой-то предмет, значит, он вполне материальный. Как его можно не видеть?  
\- Это не простой предмет, - оживился Сэм. – Он же предназначен отмерять нечто нематериальное, значит, может принять любую форму, подстраиваясь под вашу жизнь. Он должен логически вписываться в окружающую вас обстановку, и тогда бы вы просто не знали, что именно это – ваше мерило.  
\- Погодите, - несогласно покачал головой детектив. – Исходя из слов мистера Кроули, эта вещица изначально принадлежала ему. Значит, для меня этот предмет в любом случае будет чуждым. Я просто не мог его не замечать, но сейчас решительно не могу вспомнить подобных вещей.  
Сэм и Шерлок ненадолго погрузились в размышления. Холмс клевал носом, но старательно бодрился. Кофе ему не помогал.  
\- Ладно, - подал голос Дин. – Давайте зайдём с другого угла. Мне одному кажется странным вывод Кроули о том, что это самое мерило похитил именно Холмс?  
Младший Винчестер и детектив недоумённо переглянулись.  
\- Ты к чему? – спросил Сэм.  
Дин облизнул губы.  
\- Совершенно же очевидно, что до сегодняшнего дня умник, - он взмахнул рукой в сторону Шерлока, - и понятия не имел о существовании сверхъестественного. И, как мне кажется, до сих пор сильно сомневается.  
Шерлок кивнул, признавая его правоту.  
\- Значит, сам мистер Холмс не крал мерило жизни, - подхватил его мысль Сэм. – Оно может находиться где-то здесь и быть незаметным, если вещь эту передал человек, хорошо вас знающий.  
Дин старательно закивал. Холмс очень странно посмотрел сперва на него, потом на Сэма.  
\- Погодите, - вздохнул он. – Я… кхм… не совсем… понимаю…  
Ну, наконец-то! Дин обрадовано улыбнулся тому факту, что гениальный сыщик чего-то может не понять.  
\- Всё очень просто, - взялся за разъяснения Сэм. – Есть некий предмет, который принадлежит Кроули, имеет знакомую ему форму и способен отслеживать жизнь. Предположим, что не только самого Кроули, но и любого человека, к которому он, предмет этот, привязан. Но для человека он всё равно будет казаться необычным, ведь это не его конкретное мерило. Для того чтобы оно не выделялось, мало просто передать предмет человеку. Нужно, чтобы это сделал кто-то, кто хорошо вас знает. Тогда мерило пройдёт «фильтрацию» через восприятие этого человека, и вы будете видеть его как совершенно привычную вещь.  
\- С чего такие выводы? – скептически спросил Шерлок.  
\- Опыт! – веско ответил Дин.  
\- Это как с проклятыми предметами, - добавил Сэм. – Они действуют гораздо эффективнее, если имеют направленное воздействие.  
\- Проклятые предметы? – уточнил Холмс.  
\- Эти штуки убивают, хотя с виду так и не скажешь, - пояснил Дин.  
\- Так вот, - продолжил Сэм. – Изначально проклятые предметы создавались для того, чтобы убить или навредить какому-то конкретному человеку. Если вовремя такую штуку не уничтожить, то она выполнить свою функцию на сто процентов. Когда же предмет переходит в другие руки, он продолжает делать то, ради чего создавался, хоть и не столь эффективно.  
\- Но в большинстве случаев и этого хватает, чтобы скопытиться, - вставил Дин.  
\- Если предположить, что изначально мерило жизни создавалось для каждого человека персонально, то можно соотнести его с проклятым предметом, только проклятые предметы имеют одну форму, а мерило изменяется, подстраиваясь под обстоятельства. Кроули сам об этом говорил. У мерила есть функция, заложенная в него, - отсчитывать жизнь. И эта функция распространяется на человека, к которому оно привязано. Сейчас это вы. Вы должны были умереть в Альпах, но выжили и сами признались, что на тот выступ в скале угодили лишь чудом. А что, если это воздействие мерила?  
\- Тогда я точно ничего не брал, - сказал Холмс. – В тот момент мне было не до этого.  
\- Значит, это сделал кто-то другой. Кто был рядом с вами?  
Шерлок нахмурился.  
\- Только профессор Мориарти, настоящий злодей, - сказал он. – Но он совершенно точно был мёртв, я своими глазами видел его труп.  
\- Больше никого? – уточнил Сэм.  
Холмс поджал губы.  
\- Я слышал голос моего друга, Джона, - произнёс детектив после недолгого молчания. – Он вернулся на тропу, с которой мы с Мориарти упали в водопад.  
\- Что он говорил? – спросил Дин. Ему показалось, что Шерлок всерьёз усомнился в том, что его изначальная позиция относительно сверхъестественного единственно верная.  
\- Он сказал… Я тогда ещё не понял, - внезапно усмехнулся Холмс и поднял взгляд на старшего Винчестера. – Он сказал: «Это единственный шанс, Шерлок. Умоляю вас, не упустите его». И ушёл, не пытаясь меня отыскать.

Прошло уже два с лишним года. Ну, плюс ещё сто шестнадцать лет, но это уже нюансы. Рана до сих пор свежа, и Шерлок даже под дулом револьвера не признался бы, что случившееся его на самом деле зацепило. Зацепил этот не-поиск Джона. Зацепил сам Джон своей верой в его ум и безусловной поддержкой. Зацепил настолько, что Шерлок Холмс – человек с холодным умом и отсутствием эмоций – позволил себе привязаться, обрести друга и брата, более близкого, нежели родной.  
И даже эти двое братьев зацепили его. Они были похожи на них с Джоном. Сэм – такой же умный и резкий, как и сам Шерлок. И Дин – закинувший ноги на кровать в ожидании, когда брат придёт к какому-то выводу, чтобы просто… поверить. Между ними чувствовалось напряжение, Дин иногда бросал на брата совершенно нечитаемые взгляды. Но связь их была настолько крепка, что даже стороннему наблюдателю не стоило труда заметить её. Они выросли вместе, привыкли доверять друг другу, и теперь Шерлок понял: для того, чтобы разработать их собственную систему знаков, помогающих понимать друг друга без слов, Винчестерам не понадобилось время. Они родились с этим.  
Очередной их безмолвный диалог закончился тем, что Шерлока, фигурально выражаясь, припёрли к стенке и затребовали ответов на довольно странные вопросы. Результатом опроса стало воспоминание не только о падении в Рейхенбахский водопад, но и о разных мелочах, касающихся его друга доктора Уотсона. Джон был, пожалуй, одним из немногих – очень немногих! – о ком Шерлок в присутствии посторонних без лишней необходимости предпочитал не говорить. Тем не менее, детектив уже пришёл к выводу, что Дин и Сэм знают о мире, в котором он очутился, гораздо больше него, и поэтому Холмсу оставалось лишь довериться им.  
\- Джон всегда был открытым малым, несмотря на пройденную войну. Он оставался добрым, чутким, понимающим. Его пациенты уважали его. Я не знаю, чем заслужил его дружбу. Рядом с Уотсоном всегда было много людей, но ни один из них не задержался надолго. Джон просто не подпускал ближе. А меня вот… подпустил. Я мог прийти к нему в любое время дня и ночи, он никогда не отказывал мне в помощи. Признаю, я порой… часто бываю груб и бесцеремонен с людьми, но Джона это не отталкивало. Мы понимали друг друга. Почти как вы, - Шерлок окинул задумчивым взглядом братьев, помолчал немного. – Он иногда говорил о войне. У Джона это выходило как бы между делом. «Знаете, Шерлок, за такое в армии вас бы давно расстреляли». «Господи, мистер Холмс, не ведите себя как полковник Тафт в плену у туземцев!». «Элмерсон, мой сослуживец, иногда говорил, что…». Подобные фразы были у него в ходу постоянно. Ничего удивительного: вся его молодость прошла в армии. Иногда вечерами он травил армейские байки, чтобы повеселить нашу домоправительницу миссис Хадсон. Эта почтенная леди захаживала к нам на чай, и Джон развлекал её рассказами о различных курьёзах, которые произошли с ним и его товарищами во время службы. Очень редко истории бывали грустными. Ещё реже – страшными. И только однажды он рассказал байку, в которую я не поверил ни на миг. Но теперь мне кажется, что это единственная история, правдивая от начала и до конца…

_1880 год._

Июль был жарким и иссушающим как бескрайние афганские пустыни. Джон Уотсон, врач Армии Её Величества, утёр пот, выступивший на лбу. Усы топорщились в разные стороны – Джон специально их взъерошил, чтобы горячий ветер хоть немного остудил раскалённую кожу. Помогало слабо.  
Местное население отказывалось идти на контакт, и добыть воду для солдат посреди пустыни становилось чрезвычайно сложно. До Майванда оставалось ещё чуть больше ста миль, и это если напрямую. Разумеется, командующий Барроуз напрямую не пошёл, а повёл своё войско через горы. С точки зрения безопасности это, несомненно, лучший вариант, только вот как две с лишним тысячи солдат обеспечить достаточным количеством воды в течение всего перехода? Уотсон искренне надеялся, что по прибытии на место все они будут не только в сознании, но и в состоянии атаковать.  
Вода в ничейном колодце посреди пустыни была чистой. Ржавое жестяное ведро через дырки в боку пускало тонкие ручейки, и солдаты старались быстрее заполнить фляги живительной влагой, такой нужной в бескрайних песках непокорной Британской колонии. Вода в ведре отражала голубое афганское небо, по цвету похожее на матушкино аквамариновое ожерелье. Джон поправил покрывающий голову платок и сощурился, всматриваясь вдаль. Их группка состояла из девяти человек, и действовать приходилось быстро, чтобы случайные путники не заметили их.  
Заполнив все принесённые с собой фляги, солдаты опустили ведро обратно в колодец и прикрыли его досками, как это делали местные. Путь до ущелья, где укрывались остальные, занял чуть больше часа. Они шли горной тропой в обход – случайный камнепад преградил путь, которым они добирались до колодца.  
Солнце клонилось к западу, и в пустыне стремительно холодало. 

_В пустынях всегда холодает стремительно, Шерлок._

Уже гораздо позже, лёжа в госпитале после памятной битвы, Уотсон думал, что, если бы не Фабер, положили бы их те пуштуны точным выстрелом в спину, а то и вовсе проследили бы за ними аккурат до лагеря. Фабер был англичанином, но корни у него смешанные: мать – француженка, уроженка кантона Альбер, о котором Жан говорил без устали; отец его родился в Афганистане, а каким ветром его занесло сперва во Францию, а потом и в Лондон, история умалчивает. Жан Фабер обладал колоритной внешностью, обширными лингвистическими познаниями и зорким взглядом. Чуть видную струйку дыма за очередным изгибом тропы он заметил первым.  
Низкая пещерка, где расположились пуштуны, похоже, была естественного происхождения, но окошки-бойницы в ней проделаны однозначно рукой человека. И даже со столь очевидными следами человеческого вмешательства, эта пещера была практически незаметна на фоне занесённых песками скал. Однако Фабер не был бы собой, если бы не заметил её. К бойницам они подкрались, соскальзывая с насыпи и устало пыхтя. Как их не обнаружили сразу, остаётся загадкой.  
Говард Хейг был руководителем их маленького отряда и шёл впереди, захватив с собой Фабера и его, Уотсона, а остальным приказал подняться по насыпи, найти укрытие и ждать сигнала. 

_Тогда мне казалось, что Хейг меня ненавидит. Он хотел приударить за Эми Янг, служившей сестрой в госпитале в Бомбее, но Эми положила глаз на меня и не хотела ни с кем встречаться. Говарда это задевало, да… Индийские страсти, и не говорите. Но иначе зачем он потащил военного врача в разведку?_

Их схватили, когда показалось, что получилось подобраться к пещере незамеченными. Пуштунов было шестеро, и они очень злились. Фабер бросал испуганные взгляды то на пленителей, то на окружающую обстановку. А посмотреть действительно было на что: разрисованная странными символами каменная плита расположилась посередине почти идеально круглой пещеры; подчиняясь какому-то определённому порядку, вокруг этой плиты были расставлены чаши с благовониями; к потолку крепились связки сухих трав.  
\- Плохо дело, - прошептал Жан, поймав взгляд Джона. – Они пытаются пленить очень сильного и древнего духа, - он покачал головой. – Нам всем конец.  
\- Вы верите в эти сказки, Жан? – не мог не удивиться Джон.  
\- Моему отцу было двадцать три, когда он полностью поседел, док. Это не сказки…

_Фаберу не суждено было поседеть, Шерлок._

Они пролили кровь весёлого, жизнерадостного, доброго Жана Фабера, перерезав ему горло. Хейг к тому моменту онемел от ужаса. Потом старейшина воскурил какие-то очередные травы и принялся читать монотонные молитвы. В голове у пленников мысли стали ползти вяло, глаза закрывались сами собой. Они потеряли сознание до того, как плашмя упасть на пол.  
Когда Джон очнулся, все, включая пуштунов, лежали без чувств. В чаше перед старейшиной дотлевали последние угольки, и в пещере было темно. Уотсон заметил какую-то тень, по очертанию напоминавшую человека. Тень развернулась и посмотрела на него холодным взглядом. 

_Я тогда подумал, что у меня не всё в порядке с головой после всего произошедшего. Мало ли что старейшина жёг в своей чаше? Это вполне могли быть и одурманивающие травы. Единственное, что я видел между мной и этим старейшиной – каменная плита. И я изо всех сил постарался столкнуть её с постамента, на котором она лежала._

В следующий раз Джон открыл глаза уже снаружи. В пустыне было очень холодно, но Уотсон жадно глотал свежий воздух. Он стоял на коленях, запрокинув голову и покачиваясь. В тёмно-синем бархатном небе нестерпимо яркие сияли звёзды.  
Джон заметил подошедшего к нему древнего и очень сильного духа. Он слушал слова этого духа, не осознавая их истинный смысл. Когда же тонкая серебряная цепочка коснулась его шеи, он снова потерял сознание. 

_\- Очнулся я уже в лагере. Ребята рассказали о том, как нашли нас. Фабера убили, а у Хейга от сочетания дурманящих трав и стресса не выдержало сердце. Старейшину раздавило плитой, остальных добили пришедшие к нам на помощь ребята. Я умолчал о том, что видел, сославшись на потерю памяти. Но человека-тень я помнил хорошо, так же, как и то, что он мне сказал.  
\- Он хоть представился?  
\- Да. Он сказал, что его зовут Смерть._

\- Джон показывал мне этот медальон, который дал ему человек-тень. Я не верил и всегда думал, что вещицу ему подарила какая-то милая сердцу особа. Не выглядел медальон древним.  
Шерлок наблюдал за Дином и кошкой. Эти двое, казалось, как-то телепатически общались. Последние несколько минут Дин смотрел в глаза животному, не отрываясь.  
\- Он давал вам этот медальон? – подал голос Сэм.  
\- Нет, - качнул головой Холмс. – Джон всегда держал его при себе и не давал к нему прикоснуться. Да я и не настаивал.  
\- Если Джон и правда как-то освободил Смерть, то вполне возможно, что к нему же он и обратился за помощью, когда идти было не к кому, - Сэм нахмурился, размышляя. – Если это так, то мерило, скорее всего, принадлежит ему, а Кроули хочет его просто заграбастать.  
\- Народ… - негромко позвал Дин.  
\- Для чего, интересно? – спросил у Сэма Холмс. Тот пожал плечами.  
\- Такая вещь всегда в хозяйстве пригодится.  
\- Эй, парни…  
\- Поверить не могу, что всерьёз об этом размышляю…  
\- О, мистер Холмс, это ещё не самое странное, что в принципе может случиться. Бывали у нас случаи и позаковыристее.  
\- Граждане…  
\- Так, ладно. Как же это мерило может тогда выглядеть? Не думаю, что как медальон Джона. Его уж я бы точно заметил.  
\- Я всё ещё думаю, что это какой-то измерительный прибор.  
\- Дозиметр? Барометр? Весы?  
\- Линейка, опять же. Люксметр. Счетчик Гейгера…  
\- Джентльмены, мать вашу!  
Шерлок и Сэм недоумённо воззрились на Дина.  
\- Да? – вопросил Холмс.  
\- А часы это измерительный прибор? – поинтересовался старший Винчестер.  
\- Да, а что?  
Дин самодовольно усмехнулся.  
\- Тогда я нашёл ваше мерило, гении, - и он с улыбкой указал на лежащий на его коленях чёрно-белый клубок шерсти.

\- М-м-м… Кошка? – осторожно уточнил Сэм. – Дин, кошка – не часы, если ты не знал.  
\- Я в курсе, капитан Очевидность, - закатил глаза Дин. – Лучше оторвите свои задницы от кресел и подойдите сюда.  
Сэм подошёл первым, Шерлок последовал за ним.  
\- Взгляните в её глаза, - сказал старший Винчестер, протягивая кошку брату и детективу.  
В травянистой зелени сонных глаз кошки плясали странные блики. Стоило только всмотреться, и узкие щёлочки зрачков превратились в стрелки, а крапинки на радужке – в деления циферблата. Иллюзия держалась несколько секунд, потом кошка лениво моргнула, и видение исчезло.  
\- Ничего себе… - выдохнул Сэм. – И она всё время была у нас под носом!  
\- Шерлок, - обратился к детективу Дин, - ты раньше её встречал? – указав пальцем на загадочное животное, спросил он.  
\- Не её конкретно… - ошарашенный видением Холмс присел на кровать и коснулся подрагивающими пальцами шерсти. – Кошки есть во всех городах, в которых мне доводилось бывать. Поэтому ничего удивительного, что они жили и в домах, где я снимал себе комнату. Я просто не обращал внимания.  
\- Гениальная маскировка, - восхитился Сэм. Похоже, это открытие его впечатлило.  
\- И правда – гениальная.  
Все присутствующие обернулись на голос, раздавшийся от двери. На пороге стоял Кроули, в руках у него обнаружился холщёвый мешок.  
\- А теперь, мальчики, будьте любезны вернуть мне моё утерянное имущество.  
Сэм сделал шаг вперёд, задвигая поднявшегося Шерлока за спину. Дин тоже встал с кровати и потянулся за кошкой, но та зашипела и ощетинилась, глядя на Кроули. Король Ада не подал виду, что что-то идёт не так.  
\- Кис-кис-кис, дорогая, - елейным голоском позвал он кошку, но та не двинулась с места.  
\- Кажется, ты ей не нравишься, - ухмыльнулся Дин, вынимая пистолет из-за пояса.  
В подтверждение его слов загадочное животное сделало резкий выпад в сторону демона, и тот отшатнулся. Не теряя его из поля зрения, кошка спрыгнула на пол и принялась боком обходить Кроули, явно стремясь покинуть пределы номера. Кроули встал на пороге, не сводя с неё глаз.  
\- Чего стоите? А ну живо ловите её! – рявкнул он кому-то за пределами комнаты.  
Двое дюжих молодцев перекрыли своими квадратными плечами весь дверной проём и уставились на кошку как на ангела. В смысле, с отвращением.  
\- Эй, погодите-ка, - Дин выступил вперёд, ненавязчиво закрывая собой детектива и брата. – Кроули, а ты уверен, что кошечка тебе принадлежит? Уж больно не рада она тебя видеть.  
\- Разумеется, уверен, - сверкнул глазами тот. – Иначе бы тут не стоял. И вообще, вы своё дело сделали, так что стойте и помалкивайте. Или лучше помогите поймать. Не волнуйтесь, мистер Холмс, сразу после этого я верну вас в ваше время, а там вы сами разберётесь, как выживать. Но делать это за мой счёт… Плохая идея была, однозначно. Хотя, по правде говоря, у вас настолько ограничено восприятие, что вы вряд ли вообще до такого додумались бы. Скорее всего, идея принадлежала не вам. О! По вашим глазам видно, как выбивает вас из колеи этот факт! Да, мистер Холмс, демоны существуют, несмотря на то, какие аргументы вы приводили, пытаясь доказать обратное. И я – главный среди них. Король Ада… О, ну вот наконец-то и испуг на вашем лице. Как это приятно!  
\- Думаю, не тебя они испугались.  
Негромкий голос прошелестел по номеру сухим ветром афганской пустыни. У Кроули на макушке волосы встали дыбом. Он медленно обернулся, встретившись глазами с тёмной бездной. Взгляд древнего, как сама Вселенная, существа пригвоздил демона к месту, не давая ни пошевелиться, ни вздохнуть.  
\- Убирайся отсюда, - произнёс Всадник Смерть.  
Кроули моргнул и испарился в ту же секунду, нисколько не беспокоясь о том, как его уход будет выглядеть в глазах публики. Двое его шкафоподобных помощничков слиняли раньше шефа, и Королю срочно, вот прямо сию секунду необходимо найти их и наказать за самоволку.  
\- Так эти часы тебе принадлежат? – осторожно подал голос Дин.  
Смерть коротко взглянул на него и протянул руку. Кошка моментально пригладила свою шерсть и прыгнула хозяину на руки, в воздухе превратившись в нечто золотисто-блестящее. Смерть поймал этот предмет и спрятал в ладони.  
\- Разумеется, - ответил он на вопрос Дина. – Время любого живого существа измерено, и я должен знать точный срок, когда душу необходимо забрать. – Всадник взглянул на старшего Винчестера. – Но вам это совершенно не обязательно помнить.  
В следующий миг в глазах резко потемнело, и Винчестеры рухнули на пол.

Дин потянулся и широко зевнул.  
\- Кофе? – спросил выходящий из ванной Сэм.  
\- О, да, - простонал старший Винчестер. – Голова дурная вообще, - выдохнул он, садясь на кровати. – Сон какой-то странный приснился.  
\- Да? И о чём же? – поинтересовался Сэм, орудуя у кофеварки.  
\- О том, что у нас сосед – Шерлок Холмс, - хмыкнул Дин. – И мы с ним какое-то сверхъестественное дело раскручивали. Подробностей не помню.  
Сэм усмехнулся.  
\- Говорил я тебе, что нельзя столько сериалами увлекаться. Ты за последние два дня весь интернет перерыл, пока старался найти всю информацию о сходствах и различиях между Дойловским Холмсом и сериальным.  
\- Заткнись, - буркнул Дин, прикладываясь к кружке с кофе, которую ему подал брат. – Вы бы подружились, - как бы между делом заметил он.  
Сэм хмыкнул и уселся за лэптоп.  
\- Ладно, - выдохнул он. – Давай искать работу. Джексонвилль – на редкость скучное место.  
\- Полностью согласен.

_1894 год._

Лондон ничуть не изменился за время его отсутствия. Всё такой же шумный, город, тем не менее, теперь Шерлоку казался практически провинцией. Он мало что помнил из _того_ своего путешествия. Впрочем, он сам просил об этом. Но ощущение дышащего жизнью огромного города будущего его ещё иногда преследовало.  
Холмс достал из маленького кармашка жилетки часы на цепочке и открыл крышечку, взглянув на циферблат. Строгие ровные стрелки указывали на римскую цифру XII. Полдень. Над городом разнёсся перезвон Биг-Бена, подтверждающий точность часов Шерлока.  
Эти часы были подарком друга. Бесценным подарком, за который Холмс будет благодарен всю жизнь, но не произнесёт этого вслух, потому что понимает, что знать вообще об этом не должен. Часы были уникальными. Если хорошенько всмотреться, отрешившись от окружающего мира, то на мгновение можно увидеть их истинный облик: песчаного цвета циферблат с делениями вместо цифр, вензельные стрелки, рисунок по ободку крышки и маленькая ящерка – по центру. Стоит моргнуть, как картинка расплывалась и исчезала, словно мираж. Но Шерлок знал, что они, эти часы, где-то там: спрятаны под обычным серебряным корпусом и строгими линиями. Бесценный подарок, за который он будет благодарен всю жизнь.  
Стук колёс и гневные выкрики кэбмэна заставили Холмса встрепенуться и бодро зашагать по брусчатке.  
Знакомая улица, знакомая дверь. Бейкер-Стрит, 221б.  
\- Миссис Хадсон! Миссис Хадсон, я надеюсь, вы мою комнату никому не сдали? Миссис… Да что ж вы в обморок вечно… Эй, есть кто в доме? Леди нужна вода!

**КОНЕЦ.**


End file.
